Tuesdays
by NodsRespectfully
Summary: As long as he could remember, Naruto simply could not think of anything positive about Tuesdays. But I guess with a new life and a new family comes a new opportunity to change your outlook on things.
1. Chapter 1

**I had the idea for this shortly after chapter 700 came out. Apologies if this seems to resemble anyone else's work, that could not be further from my intent.**

* * *

><p>As far as he could remember, Naruto had never been very fond of Tuesdays. Before he had even started the Ninja Academy, Tuesdays stuck out to him as frustrating days of the week. Apparently, it was on Tuesdays that the job of the Hokage became both the most time-consuming and the most stressful. It was not only the day for weekly check-ins from the village's numerous department heads, but it was also the day for correspondence from various towns in fire country, if they needed to take anything up with the Hokage that was not immediately urgent (they usually did.) These factors combined, the Hokage needed to sift through thrice the normal amount of paperwork. This being the case, Naruto rarely got to see the Third, if at all, on Tuesdays.<p>

They didn't get much better when he entered the Academy. Tuesdays were the days for weekly physical performance check-ups, not limited to, but including, target practice, obstacle courses, and sparring. Suffice it to say, if Naruto made a fool of himself at the Academy, it was usually on Tuesday. Once he was assigned to a three-man squad, Naruto had an expectation that he wasn't entirely aware of: He was expecting Tuesdays to actually be days worth getting out of bed for. This was not the case. Kakashi had elected to make Tuesdays the days for time off, so his students didn't get overwhelmed (and so he wouldn't need to make any excuses.) Despite being stuck on a team with him, neither Sakura nor Sasuke ever felt like accompanying Naruto on their time off, leaving Naruto once more alone on Tuesdays.

Even during and after his training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto never got over his slight distaste for Tuesdays. There was no reason for him to have any ire for them, but his mood always dipped when they came regardless.

Now, after having achieved his life's dream of becoming Hokage, Tuesday came back for him with a vengeance. _Naruto _was in the Hokage's chair, and thus had to suffer through the Terrible Tuesday Paperwork. Naruto's initial approach to solving this problem was his normal answer for everything: use shadow clones. Shadow clones worked reasonably enough on any other day of the week, bar the occasional minor migraine. So imagine his surprise when, after finishing a relatively simple Tuesday's paperwork and dispelling his clones, his next conscious thought was opening his eyes to a pounding headache, and seeing his wife peering worriedly over him.

According to Tsunade, simultaneously absorbing hours of information from five different clones all at the same time was too much of a strain on his mind, let alone _anybody's_ mind. Not only that, but he'd actually been passed out for even longer than the amount of time he saved with his so-called shortcut. Defeated, Naruto resigned himself to the much more arduous, but much less risky, tactic of simply weathering the storm alone.

And so this went on, Tuesdays quickly becoming the worst part of Naruto's week, bar none. It wasn't like he hated his life, far from it, he was in a better place than ever before. His slapdash pseudo-family, Team 7, was all together again, helping him build a better future, he'd finally become Hokage, and he had a beautiful, amazing wife that he loved with everything he had, and loved him in return. No, this was preferable to anything he could think of. That didn't stop Tuesdays from being a right pain, though.

As the weeks went, however, Naruto noticed something strange. Hinata had begun to come to his office to keep him company, and on Tuesdays, no less. She usually had a different excuse as to who was looking after Himawari, ranging from former members of Team 8, to Team 7, to close friends from out of the village, even. Himawari was a vibrant and friendly child, but it still amazed Naruto how deftly Hinata managed to get other people to babysit.. Not that he minded, her company made Tuesdays much more bearable than they would be otherwise. It was just one more thing he appreciated about her, added onto a list that he simply could not quantify.

* * *

><p>Today happened to be a Tuesday, much like many others that came before it. However, the Chunin exams were fast approaching, and the resulting buzz simply made Naruto's workload that much more intolerable. The overflow had even bled into Monday, and the stress from that caused him to lose a lot of sleep. Despite his head feeling like it was going to split in half, Naruto was preparing to dive back into the endless torrent of paper before he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see his wife entering with a smile on her face.<p>

"Oh, hey, Hinata." As she approached him, her expression became more concerned.

"Naruto, you look awful! Haven't you been getting any sleep?"

"I'm trying to, but I've been getting really swamped lately. Look, you don't need to worry about me, there's no way I'd let something like _this_ stop _me_, you know?" The look Hinata gave him told Naruto that wasn't a sufficient answer.

"Naruto, you really need to relax. Overworking yourself can't be good for you." As she spoke, she walked around him until she was standing right behind him, and Naruto had to crane his neck back to look at her.

"Really, Hinata, everything will be fine. I'll finish this up before you know it." He responded, trying to reassure her. Hinata remained unconvinced.

"I'm going to help you relax before you get back to work, whether you like it or not." She asserted, in a rarely seen commanding tone. Naruto knew when to acquiesce, and figured there wasn't any harm in doing as she said.

"Alright Hinata, but this really does need to be finished today. What did you have in mind?"

Her response was to bury her fingers in his hair, rubbing gently before trailing down the back of his neck to his shoulders.

"There's much too much stress built up here, Naruto. Have you been taking _any_ breaks?" Hinata asked, continuing to rub his scalp and upper back.

Naruto had difficulty responding at first, he hadn't realized how tightly wound he had gotten, and having Hinata massage him like this felt heavenly. "U-uh, no, it's not the Hokage's job to take breaks, y-you know."

"Well, it's the job of a spouse to take care of their partner, and that's exactly what I plan on doing." Naruto couldn't see her face, but he could imagine the grin she had any time she spoke about their marriage.

Hinata continued to rub her fingers in a circular motion into his scalp, and loosening up his upper back and shoulders. His breath escaped him in a long stream as she worked, and he could feel his eyes begin to droop. When she moved onto his temples and ears, he thought he was going to collapse on the spot. Luckily, he was sitting down.

This continued for a while, until she finally let up and he regained some semblance of focus. He turned to look at her, but she seemed unsatisfied.

"You're done?" he asked, feeling somewhat disappointed that it was over. However, she seemed to get an idea, as her eyes flashed, and she gained a smirk that seemed devious.

"Not yet," she responded. Before he could register what was happening, Hinata had crawled under his desk and was working on undoing his pants.

"Wh-whoa!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly alert and redfaced. "Hinata, what exactly are you doing!?"

"I'm helping you relax, of course." She finished undoing his zipper and looked up at him with a staggering gaze. He felt himself harden in spite of his better nature. He was frozen shock stiff, and his eyes darted towards the door. What would happen if someone walked in?

All of his thoughts and frettings ground to a halt once he felt what Hinata was doing under his desk. She had succeeded in extricating his ninja tool, so to speak, from his clothes, and had begun to work him with her mouth. Despite how mortified he had become, he couldn't bring himself to mount any more of a resistance, and was only growing more excited. Paperwork was the last thing on his mind.

"Hhhgkknnk-!" and similar noises were coming from Naruto's mouth as he desperately tried to contain himself. Through hazy eyes, Naruto peered down at his wife, who was looking more pleased with herself by the moment. Resigning himself to his fate, Naruto decided to just enjoy Hinata's ministrations. Even if he even wanted to at this point, she was a remarkably stubborn person.

That is, until, the door opened.

"Lord Hokage? Where's lady Uzumaki?" There stood Shizune, carrying yet another stack of papers, innocently inquiring as to the whereabouts of the person currently sucking him off. His blood froze, and even Hinata stilled her motions under his desk. Thankfully Hinata was totally hidden, but the situation was still difficult.

Trying his hardest to compose himself and speak steadily, Naruto managed out, "Sh-she, um, she- there was something urgent that came up, so she left through the window." Nailed it. At least, most of that sentence.

Shizune was clearly confused, but accepted the excuse nonetheless. "Well, alright," she said, approaching the desk. Naruto wasn't too worried, she wouldn't be able to see anything happening. That was, until Hinata resumed her actions. He wasn't able to contain a sharp inhale.

Finished placing the stack on the desk, Shizune stilled and looked at him strangely. "Are you feeling alright, Lord Hokage?"

"N-Never better, Shizune! I feel as fit as a fiddle, believe it!" His voice was a higher pitch than he intended, and he was pretty sure it cracked at least once, but his statement had the desired effect. There was a flash of fear in Shizune's eyes before she promptly turned and hurried out of the room, not willing to stay in Naruto's vicinity when he was falling back on his old verbal tic.

"Okay Lord Hokage, I'll trust you on that, but be sure to finish all your work before the day is through." And with that, the door closed, and Naruto was alone once more. In a relative sense, his wife was still under his desk, and she hadn't stopped her motions, but she did seem to be having trouble stifling laughter.

"It's really not funny, Hinata-aah, aah-!" He was having difficulty finishing his sentence because Hinata decided the situation had run its course. It was impressive how adept she had become at pleasing him, of her own volition, no less.

His climax hit him like a ton of bricks, and when he was finally finished he slumped down into his seat, totally spent. Hinata got out from under the desk with a very smug look on her face and seemed to be finishing up swallowing someth- oh, right. She leant down to his ear and whispered, "I'll see you back at the house when you finish here."

Giggling, she went over to the window and, sparing him one last smile, jumped out.

Naruto couldn't do anything at that moment but sit there and look at the neglected piles of paper on his desk. After a bit, he regained his bearings enough that he was able to resume doing something productive.

He decided that he liked Tuesdays a lot, now.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you liked it, I guess. I have an idea for another chapter that I might get to eventually.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eventually was a lot longer than I planned on it being. I apologize to anyone that was waiting on this, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter, too.**

**Also, someone asked about Bolt's whereabouts. Well, uh, by this point he's old enough to be left to his own devices for most of the day. Yeah, that sounds good.**

* * *

><p>Naruto looked down at the sheets of paper covering his desk. He had been hovering his pen over the same unmarked sheet for the last five minutes, too consumed with his thoughts to focus on it. It was a miracle he had managed to get any work at all done, but he still had a lot of work to do. Though he quite readily acknowledged this, he was quickly swept up into his private musings once more.<p>

It was a Tuesday, and his heart was beating so heavily he could feel each pulse shake his entire body. He felt light because of the adrenaline that had been circulating his system ever since he entered his office. His thoughts were in disarray and he could feel himself shaking, but he was still focusing his attention to one spot: his unlocked door.

After the Tuesday last week, he dutifully worked until he was finally able to leave his office and return to his home, as drained as usual, though with a much lighter step than he could remember having. He was cheerfully greeted by his children as he entered his house, but his mind was focused solely on his wife cooking dinner in their kitchen while he entertained Bolt and Himawari. It wasn't until after they had all eaten that he got a chance to speak with her alone.

Like many things in his life, he went into the conversation with hardly a plan to speak of, but he definitely was not expecting how she responded to his prodding about their encounter earlier that day. Her face lit up in a bright blush and, though he could tell she was being somewhat coy, she admitted that it was an impulsive act on her part, and she could barely keep it together until she herself had returned home. They spent a lot of time that night talking, among other things…

Naruto shook his head, trying to disengage from those memories. They weren't exactly helping his current state. He instead thought back to the week that followed: things seemed to progress as he would usually expect, but as he left this morning, he could tell Hinata was thinking about that office triste, too, and got the impression she had something in mind for today, as well.

Thus, we return to Naruto in his office, completely disregarding his paperwork, each minute only compounding his anxiety and the pulse he could feel from his fingertips to his toes. So intent was his focus on the office door that his highly developed shinobi instincts failed to pick up on the intruder skulking through his office window. Naruto was positive his heart lept out of his chest once a pair of hands covered his eyes, but as the person leant into him, he quickly identified who the mysterious intruder was and rapidly settled down (though his anxiety did nothing but intensify).

"Guess who?" he heard a soft voice say, amidst stifled chuckles.

"Is there a reason you came in through my window, H-hinata?" Naruto responded, not proud of the way his voice shook. He quickly doubled down on his efforts to _chill_.

"Hmm, do I need a reason?" Naruto could hear her smile very plainly, but his focus was thrown off when she moved her chest forward, coming to rest with his head settled in between two very particular body parts. This wasn't an unfamiliar situation, but Naruto found himself rooted to his spot, unwilling to move even slightly. He no longer trusted himself or his body, and feared did not want to risk doing what he very desperately wanted to do. He was the _Hokage_, for Ōtsutsuki's sake! He had a standard of professionalism to maintain, and ravaging his wife on his desk was somewhat counterintuitive to that! But more pressing was the fact that the door was unlocked, and anybody could walk in at any moment.

He could think of few moments in his life more mortifying than Shizune's unwelcome interruption last week.

So Naruto sat there, shock-stiff, as his wife removed her hands and held them above his head, for some reason. He then heard a familiar noise, but his focus was so disjointed he couldn't grasp the implications of that- until, that is, his wife strolled into view while still trapping his head in her- uh, _feminine features_.

"W- uh, shadow clone?" was the most articulate question Naruto managed to get out, but it sufficed all the same. The apparent clone smiled at him as she moved over to his office door and locked it with a very audible _click_. Naruto gulped.

"Well, yes," the Hinata behind him affirmed, "I've always rather enjoyed it when you pull this trick, so I figured I should try to return the favor." Somehow, other-Hinata's smirk became even more predatory at that, and she returned to where Naruto was seated- or more accurately, gripped his arms, before sliding into his lap.

At this point, the best Naruto could manage was a choking noise, before he was thrust into the terrible paradise that was being surrounded in soft lady-flesh. The Hinata in his lap shifted in her seat and pressed against his chest, bringing her lips to his neck and oh-so-gently kissed him there. The Hinata behind him moved forward even further settling her head on top of his, while running her hands down his arms.

It was a supreme exercise of his willpower to not let go at that moment, and he was questioning if it was even worth it. The door was locked, right? His wife very obviously wanted this, and so did he, possibly even more than her. Her scent completely surrounded him, and he was aware of a pair of hands traveling over his stomach while a different pair wrapped around his neck. Unwilling to be a passive participant any longer, Naruto started by snaking his arm around lap-Hinata's waist and bringing his lips crashing against hers.

Intent on becoming the dominant party in this, despite being outnumbered, Naruto set about overwhelming his current target with all the force he could muster, not that she seemed to mind. He rapidly took control in their kiss and pulled her even closer to him, before disengaging and lowering his head to suck on her neck, drinking in her soft gasps. He quickly became aware of the other Hinata, however, when she began to nibble on his ear. He responded by twisting in his seat, hooking his other arm around her shoulders, and descending (ascending?) upon her fresh and unconquered lipscape.

Naruto was operating deep in uncharted territory in his efforts to deal with two (one?) women simultaneously, but he was nothing if not pragmatic and capable at improvisation. He was sure to entertain who he THOUGHT was the clone by groping her with the hand attached to her, much to that Hinata's enjoyment. She had turned completely around in his lap and was straddling one of his legs quite passionately. Naruto then turned his focus back to the Hinata with her tongue in his mouth. As he tried to reign in control on that front, his hand began to trail down her back, its metaphorical eyes on the prize further down.

"Hey boss, I need to make this quick, bu- _woah_!"

The three occupants of the room could do nothing but freeze in shock and terror as they looked towards the now empty window perch. A few moments later, they heard a very clear _thud_ accompanied by an indignant groan of pain. Naruto was too wrapped up in horror and too covered in his wife to do anything but sit there while the Hinata still on her feet moved over to look out the window. She at least had the decency to be embarrassed, if her blush had anything to say about that.

"Konohamaru? A-are you, um, alright?" She yelled down to where Konohamaru presumably lay on the ground, several stories below. Her query received an affirmation in response. "What was it you wanted to tell Naruto?"

Naruto would have liked to listen to more of that conversation, but the Hinata still on top of him decided to resume her groping-slash-dry humping. He whipped his head around to see her with smiling coquettishly in spite of the blush that had overtaken her face. He was, unfortunately, still too riled up to even consider focusing on anything other than her actions, but he was also too mortified to try to return the favor, so he returned to his neutral state of simply sitting there like part of the chair.

Before he could register anything happening, his (real?) wife returned to his side, gently smiling down at him.

"Konohamaru came to tell you that there's going to be an emergency meeting you need to attend about some supposed peace treaty violations. That's going to happen in about five minutes, so I should probably get out of your hair. I'll see you at home, okay?"

And with that, she moved back to the window and left, going on her merry way. Naruto was only dimly aware of what was happening as he turned back to the other Hinata, who met his gaze with a blatantly mischievous smile. Naruto found himself suddenly gripped with panic.

_Wait-!_

Before he could do, well, anything, really, his clone-wife vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto completely alone in his office, with nothing but a lot of unfinished paperwork, a pressing meeting to attend, and a raging erection.

In the back of his head, though, he admitted he was very impressed by how well she pranked him off the cuff like that. It left him wondering just how much of him had actually gotten into her. Well, he knew exactly how much of him had gotten into her- No, no, no, that train of thought won't help anyone.

All he knew was that tonight, he was DEFINITELY going to be getting into her. So to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, this is shorter than I thought it would be. Writing actually lengthy softcore porn is hard.<br>**

**Let me know what you think, I guess.**


End file.
